


St. Xavier's School for Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl, the caption of the school's lacrosse team. Unlikely friends, or the perfect duo? - CANCELLED -</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Xavier's School for Girls

Piper dropped her trunk in room 34B, collapsing into a desk chair. Her roommate hadn't arrived yet, so she wanted to claim the bed. She opened her trunk, tossing her cell phone and a book onto the top bunk, then began unpacking into the small dresser by the window. She took half of the drawers, putting what would fit in the drawers into the closet. A lot of her clothes were the school uniform; a pale blue blazer, white button up shirt, and a blue plaid skirt. Piper had packed other clothes, mostly sweatpants and sweaters, but she made sure to pack a few of her favorite outfits.

After dumping the empty trunk beside the bed, Piper arranged all of her photos onto her desk. Her books were shoved to the side, and the photo of her and her best friend Leo was practically front and center. Pictures of her family were all over, but she left enough space to do her eventual homework.

She hadn't thought about the homework until then.

With a sigh she climbed into her bunk, putting her earbuds in and listening to music. Piper was just about to fall asleep when she heard the door slam. In surprise, Piper shot up, hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Ow." She whined, rubbing her forehead. Piper turned her attention to the person who slammed the door. She figure this girl was her roommate, and squeaked out a 'hello'.

Piper took in what her roommate looked like. Long, dark hair was pulled into a braid, and a Puerto Rican complexion. She was tall, broad shouldered, and definitely had toned muscles.

"I'm Reyna. You must be my new roommate?" Reyna said, watching Piper as she climbed down from her bunk. Piper held out her hand to shake Reyna's hand, clutching her forehead with the other.

"I'm not normally this clumsy, I promise." Piper laughed it off, and saw a glint in Reyna's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Reyna shrugged it off. Piper watched as her roommate unpacked, neatly tucking everything away. Piper cleared her throat after a moment. Reyna looked up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if we could grab something to eat? I'm starving." Piper gave a lopsided smile, and Reyna nodded.

"I'm pretty hungry as well. There's great pasta in the cafe by the Green Dorms."


End file.
